Himitsu Sentai Goranger
Himitsu Sentai Goranger (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー, Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā?), translated into English as Secret Squadron Five Rangers,1 also referred to as Gorenger is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series. Goranger was the first in the long-running Super Sentai series of tokusatsu programming. Himitsu Sentai Goranger was created by Shotaro Ishinomori, and was broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from April 5, 1975 to March 26, 1977, with a total of 84 episodes. Story When world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the "Kuro Juujigun" (Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders), the United Nations sets up an "EAGLE" (EArth Guard LEague) (Kokusaiteki Heiwa Soushiki Iiguru) to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Kuro Juujigun", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Kuro Juujigun decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Kenpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Goranger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Kuro Juujigun. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they extract their revenge upon the Kuro Juujigun operatives who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Kuro Juujigun and its sinister leader Kuro Juuji Soutou (Black Cross Fuhrer/Generalissimo). Goranger "Five people assembled, GoRanger!" (５人揃って、ゴレンジャー！, Gonin sorotte, Gorenjā!?) The Gorangers each have removable rockets ("Birdies") on the side of their belts (for flying), and can pull out their visor, which turns into their respective weapon. * Tsuyoshi Kaijou/Aka Ranger (Red Ranger) * Akira Shinmei/Ao Ranger (Blue Ranger) * Daita Ooiwa/Ki Ranger I (Yellow Ranger I) * Daigorou Kumano/Ki Ranger II (Yellow Ranger II) * Peggy Matsuyama/Momo Ranger (Pink Ranger) * Kenji Asuka/Mido Ranger (Green Ranger) Allies EAGLE (Earth Guard League) is an international peacekeeping organization, devoted to protecting the world from the secret terrorist society calling itself Kuro Jujigun (Black Cross Army). EAGLE was organized by the United Nations and was assigned to protect various parts of the world designated as "Blocks" (there are ten world "blocks"). Japan's EAGLE scientists developed the unique technology incorporated by the Secret Squadron "Gorangers". They developed the suits as a means of countering Kuro Jujigun's super cyborg technology * Edogawa Gonpachi Villains * The Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders ** Black Cross Führer/Generalissimo ** Sun Mask (15-20) ** Iron Man Mask General Temujin (21-42) ** Fire Mountain Mask General Magman (42-54) ** Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask (54-84) ** Steel Sword Dragon (Movie) ** Zolders ** Masked Monsters